The Strangest Year
by ShinyBlueSparkle
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and there are four new students, who are they, what secrets do they hold? Harry's determined to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone, so I decided to make a crossover of –man and Harry Potter. This is set in the fifth book and after the Level Four attack. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter. Now on with the story!**

Allen was sitting at one of the many tables in the cafeteria of the new headquarters, stacks of plates filled with different assortments of food piled high in front of him. Lavi sat adjacent to him eating a small (in comparison to Allen's lunch) portion of yakiniku, and Kanda sat isolated on his own table with a bowl of soba. Lenalee had decided to take some coffee to the science department to check on how they were doing before she ate.

Within minutes Allen had managed to devour all the food and was just polishing off the last of his mitarashi dango. "Wow, Allen, I will never understand how you can eat that much and finish it so quickly." Lavi commented, grinning.

"Huh, what do you mean Lavi, I eat at a perfectly normal rate, and it's everyone else that just eats slowly." Allen said calmly.

Lavi sweat dropped, "Only you would say something like that."

Just then Lenalee sat down next to them with her own lunch. "Hi, Allen. Lavi."

"Hello, Lenalee." Allen smiled, "How's everyone in the science department doing?"

"Oh they're fine, but nii-san wants to see us once we're done eating. He says there's a very important mission."

"Really, so soon after we settled in?" Allen questioned.

"Like I said it's really important mission. Nii-san was very serious," at this Lavi and Allen raised an eyebrow, "like I told Kanda."

"Does that mean Yuu-chan is coming too?" Lavi asked smiling widely.

Lenalee nodded and Allen's expression darkened, "I have to go a mission with BaKanda."

"Haha, don't worry Moyashi-chan, me and Lenalee will be there too!" Lavi said. "Though for us all to be called there it must be really important, don't you agree Moyashi-chan?"

"My name is ALLEN, baka Lavi!" Allen shouted, Lavi just laughed moving away from him.

"Calm down Moyashi-chan!"

"It's ALLEN, A-L-L-E-N, is that so hard to remember." Allen growled, chasing after Lavi. Next to them Lenalee just sighed and continued eating her lunch, why couldn't she have a peaceful lunch for once? She wandered.

Eventually the three friends arrived at Komui's office- after Lenalee had to restrain Allen from doing anything permanent to Lavi that is. Lenalee knocked on the door before entering not bothering to wait for an answer; she knew that her nii-san wouldn't care anyway, Lavi and Allen following. Kanda was already there, leaning against the wall his arms folded and eyes closed. As soon as Komui saw Lenalee he jumped over his desk and hugged her glaring at Lavi and Allen.

"Nii-san, can you please let go of me now?" Lenalee asked frowning at her brother.

"B-But Lenalee, those two octopi were trying to take away your innocence, I won't let them do that to my precious little sister." Komui cried.

"No nii-san, they weren't; now let go of me." Lenalee said, blushing beet red.

"No!" Komui shouted. When he said that, Lenalee's eyebrow started twitching from anger and she kicked him in the head, causing Komui to let go of her and lie on the floor dazed from the pain.

"Now, nii-san the mission?" Lenalee inquired.

"Huh? Oh yes, the mission!" Komui exclaimed, climbing back onto his feet.

"Get on with it!" Kanda growled from where he was standing.

"Of course, I need you all to go to a magic school."

**Nii-san = Brother**

**Just to clear this up, mitarashi dango is Allen's favourite food. Yakiniku is Lavi's and soba is Kanda's. **

**See you next time. Blue~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello everybody~ Haha, uh, well yeah, sorry about being so late, but what can I say other than I'm a major procrastinator. I've actually been entertaining myself with little projects, because I have no life! ;^_^ Also when I did actually get around to writing it, I lost all the story because auto save failed me once again. D: Anyway excuses aside, here is the story, enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor D. Gray Man if I did I would be rich. D:**

**Previously:**

"Now nii-san, the mission?" Lenalee inquired.

"Huh? Oh yes the mission!" Komui exclaimed, climbing back onto his feet.

"Get on with it!" Kanda growled from where he was standing.

"Of course, I need you all to go to a magic school."

**Now:**

"A…magic school?" Allen asked curiously.

"Are you screwing with us, sister complex!?" Kanda shouted, waving his sword threateningly at Komui.

"Is this a joke Komui?" Laughed Lavi uncertainly

"Guys, I'm sure nii-san has a good explanation, right nii-san?" Lenalee reassured them.

"Well I don't personally have an explanation," Komui told the sheepishly. Everyone groaned. "However, our client will explain everything to you!" He defended himself.

"Wait a client?" Lavi asked, "We don't often get clients do we?"

"Actually, our client suspects that the Earl is teaming up with his enemy, and that he will send akuma's after a student of his."

"What?" all the exorcists gasped. The Earl teaming up with someone outside of the Noah family, and a human!

Suddenly there was a loud crack and an old man appeared in the room, he was dressed in long draping robes and wore half-moon glasses. He had long grey hair and an even longer beard: his eyes were blue and held a friendly twinkle. The young exorcists sputtered and floundered for words at his sudden appearance.

Komui, who had also jumped in surprise at the new arrival, walked over to the elderly man and shook his hand in a serious way. "Hello Dumbledore, it's nice to see you have arrived safely. These are the exorcists that I will be sending to your school for the mission. If you can, just explain the situation to them in better detail." Komui told Dumbledore cheerfully, gesturing toward the young exorcists as he did so.

Dumbledore nodded, the kind smile never leaving his face, "Alright then. However before I do explain the situation, what are your names I fear that we have neglected to introduce ourselves. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"I'm Lavi, the Bookman Jr." Lavi laughed.

"I'm Lenalee" Lenalee said politely.

"I'm Allen, and the grumpy girly-looking man over there is Kanda." Allen smiled.

"What did you just call me Moyashi!?"Kanda growled.

"Shut up you two, we're in front of a guest!" Lenalee told them furiously. "Don't mind these two, they don't get along. Please, continue."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Of course, I understand completely. However back to more serious matters, I'm afraid your enemy, the Noah family, is it, have joined forces with a dark wizard called Voldemort. He is a wizard who excelled in the subject of the Dark Arts, he hates Muggles – non magical beings- and Muggle born wizards- wizards who are born in a Muggle family and half bloods- wizards born from a Muggle and a wizard. He has killed many innocent people and tortured many more.

"About fifteen years ago he murdered two good friends of mine, James and Lily Potter, and attempted to murder their baby son, Harry. However, Lily protected Harry with her love and he was left with only a lightning shaped scar, Voldemort also lost all his power in this exchange. Due to this failure, Voldemort is determined to murder Harry under any circumstances.

"I fear that the Noah family has allied with Voldemort and is going to send akuma to my school, endangering the lives of the many students that reside there. I have created an Order- the Order of the Phoenix- with people who believe that Voldemort has come back to his full power and want to stop him. I needed to create this Order because many people do not believe that Voldemort has come back and are willing to believe that any deaths that are caused by him are just coincidences." Dumbledore explained.

"If I may ask, Mr. Dumbledore, why do you suspect that the Noah's have teamed up with this 'Voldemort'?" Lavi asked with a smile on his face, although his tone was serious.

"That is an excellent question Junior Bookman." Dumbledore smiled faintly, "I believe that the Noah family joined Voldemort, because many of Voldemort enemies- people from my Order- are being killed in a similar way that the Noah's kill. Also I have heard from some of the victims before they died that a young girl with short spiky blue hair, gold eyes and grey skin appeared in their dreams a few nights before they died. In their dreams the girl taunted them in a purple room with floating candles surrounding them. This, naturally, alarmed them, so they came to me seeking a sleeping draught so that they slept with no dreams. However no matter how much they took, the girl still appeared in their dreams, in fact the sleeping draught made it worse because they could not wake up until the potion wore off.

"I found out about the Noah family from a finder that was one of my students and who I still keep close contact with, when I told him about the deaths he explained to me about the Noah family and how you exorcists would be able to help me. You may know him, his name's Toma."

"Toma's a wizard!" Allen exclaimed in surprise. "Why didn't he tell us?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "My dear boy, I'm sure that Toma is not the only wizard amongst you, and the reason that he did not tell you is because wizards are not meant to tell Muggles that wizards exist."

"So, how would we pull this mission off? I presume that we can't just waltz into your school and start shooting anyone who's an akuma. That might startle the children a bit, mightn't it?" Lavi asked.

"Yes quite right. You will be posing as exchange students whilst protecting the school from akuma."

"Isn't that a little inconvenient, what if there's an attack while we're in class?" Allen said.

"Don't worry; all your professors will be aware of the predicament except one, however you can make up an excuse for that class. I'm afraid that this was the best that we could do in our situation. You see the Ministry of Magic- our government- is trying to keep a close eye on us, making it hard for us to do much. They are so suspicious that they have sent in one of their workers in an attempt to know what is happening in the school better."

"They don't trust you?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm afraid not, 'The Daily Prophet', a famous newspaper in the wizarding world has been telling everyone that I am a crazy old loon, as well as the student I was telling you about, Harry Potter." Dumbledore smiled at her kindly.

"Wait, we don't have magic or anything that we might need for the year ahead." Allen said.

"Worry not, your innocence contains some magic inside of it, therefore you do have some magic, and don't worry about the supplies. You will be staying at the Order's headquarters, located at twelve Grimmauld Place, some of the members have children that will also be going to Hogwarts and Harry will also be saying there. When they go to get their supplies for the year, you will go to."

"What years' will they be in?" Komui cut in.

"It depends on their age."

"I'm 18 and so is Yuu- chan." Lavi grinned.

"What did you call me?" Kanda growled.

"I'm 15." Allen said politely, while Kanda chased Lavi around the room with Mugen.

"And I'm 16." Lenalee said.

"Well, Allen will be in fifth year, Lenalee will be in sixth year and you two will have to be in seventh year with the 17 year-olds, seeing as you're actually too old to be attending the school."Dumbledore explained.

"How do we get to your headquarters?" Allen asked. Ignoring Lavi complain about having to be in a class with children a year younger than him.

"Alright, Allen, Lenalee grab one of my sleeves each and Lavi, Komui and Kanda make sure that you're touching them in some way." The exorcists proceeded to do so. Suddenly an indescribable sensation overcame them and the all felt as if they were going to throw up. Before they realized it, they were in a completely different place than Komui's messy office.

**TBC…**

**A/N So, the chapter's finished, yay! Kanda didn't have many lines, but there wasn't much that I could make him say. This chapter is mostly just explanations. But Toma's a wizard! I've actually been pondering on that thought for a while.**

**Btw, I'm doing a poll on if you want a pairing and if so what pairing you want. It won't be a major part of the story, but I will put something in there.**

**Blue~**


End file.
